Moments With You
by CutestNightmare
Summary: Her brother was heartbroken and needed company, and her attractive arch enemy/next door neighbor was his best friend. She was just going to be there for her brother in the hopes of making him feel better. Instead she tries to fulfill her mission to her brother along with said arch enemy, and together they share a few small happy moments.


**A/N: This idea was orginally a 'Red Riding Hood' based story, yet with the direction it was going I changed it midway, but kept the common plot (i.e. The Delivery of Cookies to Family Member). This is not a songfic. It almost was though. I realized when I changed the plot a bit I couldnt have a song based from it. Yet I still have a song used! Actually two, sort of. A couple of lines from **_Wonderland by Natalia Kills_ **and the full lyrics from** _Animal by The Cab._ **The Cab is literally my favorite band. Alex Deleon's voice is like vocal sex. And Animal makes me think of Inuyasha when he has his sexy moments. Trust me, listen to the lyrics as you read along and I swear you'll think the same thing if you have Inu on the brain.**

**DISCLAIMER:** Other than the plushie doll I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi will hand over all of her hanyous to me someday. That goes for Male Ranma, Inuyasha, and Rinne.

* * *

><p><em>Ding<em>

Kagome walked over to the oven to lift down windowed door and remove the hot tray of decadent cookies. Her brother had called her a few hours ago asking if she could take over something sweet to his apartment downtown. His long term girlfriend had just dumped him and he knew her baking could put the most depressed person on earth into tears of joy after a couple of bites.

She decided to make chocolate chip cookies and sugar cookies. She figured he was really hurt if he was asking her for food. Since they were children Souta would always eat sweets when he was upset. Old habits die hard.

Being the kind hearted girl she was, Kagome felt bad and decided to bring them over. It wasn't like she had anything better to do anyways; according to her schedule she had today off from work. Kagome always had a knack for cooking.

She got it from her mother who got it from her mother. It was just hereditary, and Kagome had no problem with it. She loved the smell of fresh bakery during any part of the day.

Luckily she got a job doing what she loves everyday at her best friend Sango's bakery. Almost a year ago Sango's original pastry chef had gotten pregnant and had to quit. Sango begged Kagome to help her out and she's been there since. The pay was good enough to keep her head above the rent each month and the shop was just a block away from her apartment.

She figured that not only her brother would like her bakery goods so she baked an extra dozen for the children. Normally whenever she takes a stroll by there the elementary school nearby likes to play over by there.

Her sister Kikyo became a teacher there not too long ago and allowed Kagome to give out the sweets to the children. To the children, Kagome was either 'Ms. Kagome' or 'Ms. Higurashi's Sister'. She didn't care. As long as the kids were polite enough they could of just called her Kagome.

After keeping an eye on the clock indicating it was only 10:10 am. She had enough time to get washed up and head over to the pre-school in just enough time.

* * *

><p>He had smelled the scent of something baking from his office. He knew he didn't have anything on in his kitchen and no one was over to cook. That only meant one thing. His wench of a neighbor had been baking something amazing per usual.<p>

The smell was intoxicating and had made his stomach ache and mouth water. Inuyasha had guessed that what Souta his colleague and long time friend had said about his sister Kagome coming over with sweets was true. Inuyasha and Souta had gone to college together and he had no idea of either of his sisters.

After graduating and moving to the city, a week after he had gotten his place settled he decided to celebrate by going out with friends at a bar and ended up coming home drunk with a woman he met on the dance floor. They agreed to have one-night before proceeding to exit the building and start their drunken walk journey back to his place.

Once the two were inside his place, he cracked open a wine bottle and the two started to get intimate with drunk kisses and the stripping of each other's clothes right in his living room on his couch. Him straddling her with her cocktail dress slipping up and passed her hips while her legs wrapping around his abdomen. While in the middle of his amazing make out session his hand shot out from under the lining of her bra loops and slapped the coffee table in search for the stereo remote.

He found it after a few blind tries and moved to press play turning on whatever music was in the CD player. He silently thanked his father for inheriting his love of jazz music as a nice slow ballad began to play letting the room fill with more intimate music. Inuyasha then proceeded to raise the volume as his partner removed his shirt.

The music had then been loud enough to wake up his next door neighbor. 5 minutes later, Inuyasha with his pants already unbuttoned and fly unzipped had heard a loud knocking on the door.

He jumped slightly before rolling off his equally drunk and equally half naked sex partner. He then pulled up his pants and unsteadily walked to his front door grumbling about rude ass neighbors and their uncanny ability to cock block.

Inuyasha opened the door to come face to face with an unhappy Kagome. He might have been drunk but he did notice that she looked damn good in her red tank top and black pajama shorts.

"Hi I'm Kagome, your next door neighbor." She said curtly as she pointed behind her to her open front door.

"Hiya Kgme, I'm Yasha!" He slurred.

She snorted before responding, "Listen Yasha I've got work in a few hours so if you don't mind turning down your music that would be nice."

"Di' she call you fer a threesome?" He pointed behind him. "Baby didya call a threesome?" He aimed his second question at the woman inside.

"She said no." He turned back to her. "But you can come in anyways." He drunkenly smiled at Kagome.

"Ugh. Just please, turn the fucking music down." Kagome snapped.

"Oooh kitty got claws. Meow" Inuyasha made claw like fingers in Kagome's direction and chuckled at his joke. "Now come on inside its cold out here."

"Can't you just turn the music off?" She was getting beyond pissed now. Her drunken neighbor turned his music up loud enough to wake the whole apartment building and now he was telling her to join a threesome. The nerve!

"Why turn the music off? Your screams of ecstasy will overlap them anyways." Inuyasha said still smiling, and as he moved to lean towards the door his pants fell past his ankles leaving him in just his boxers. A feminine giggle came from the bowls of his apartment and Kagome's eyes morphed from mortification to anger.

"That's it!" She exclaimed and pushed pashed the boxer clad man and into his apartment. She then proceeded to storm into the living room and to look down at a strange woman in her underwear drinking a bottle of wine looking up at her. She then offered up the bottle up to Kagome.

"Want some?" The lady offered. Kagome frozen in shock for a second then took the bottle examining it for a second before glancing at her male neighbor trying to walk straight after he tumbled backward from her outburst into his home.

"Woo! Party's getting started!" He shouted. "I've never scored two in one before."

She then growled and threw the bottle of wine at his stereo and let it crack against contact. The liquid contents spilt over his speakers and cut the smooth jazz melody. The room then stood still, everyone shocked at Kagome's actions; Kagome's mouth dropped at what she had done, the drunken lady laughing so hard she slowed it to a giggle before dozing off and Inuyasha's face became a blank. He then regained his senses and screamed at the tops of his lungs.

"WHAT THE FUCK? MY STEREO!" He shouted. "YOU CRAZY BITCH!" He pointed at Kagome.

"I TOLD YOU TO TURN IT DOWN DUMBASS!" She screamed back. She backed up sensing he had more to scream about left in him.

"THAT'S IT! I DON'T CARE HOW HOTT YOU ARE IN RED GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY APARTMENT AND-AND" Inuyasha's shouting had cut short as he leaned forward in front of Kagome and heaved out the contents of his stomach.

Kagome screamed as Inuyasha had vomited on the carpet right where she had originally been standing as she threw the bottle. She ran behind the couch not taking another glance at the other woman passed out on his couch or the drunken man trying to regain his bearings and out the door before slamming it and back into her apartment.

Since that night Inuyasha made it his goal to make her life hell. Souta threw more icing onto the hell born cake when he invited them both to a party at his place the year before last and the truth was revealed that Kagome was Souta's older sister and Inuyasha was Souta's friend from college.

Inuyasha couldn't help but feel the cold sting of irony when he found out the truth. It pissed him off even more when somewhere down the line he came to the realization that somehow within the year and a half of knowing Kagome as his next door neighbor he had came down with a bite of the love bug. He had fallen for her and he had fallen hard.

He knew she hated him, but he couldn't help but be drawn to that burning fire that resided in her eyes and only gotten lit when he was around. It made him feel special.

Already showered, he got dressed in preparation for breaking the news to his ever so fiery neighbor. A devilish smirk on his face the entire time.

* * *

><p>Kagome with her body and hair dry got dressed. She decided to dress comfortable and put on a dark red plaid shirt-dress with black leggings underneath and black leather lace up boots. She pulled on a leather jacket before leaving her bedroom and back into the kitchen.<p>

The room was filled with the familiar scent of baked goodness that reminded her so much of home. She was glad that she lived so close to her siblings but was still able to live on her own independently.

She mixed around her assortment of sugar and chocolate chips to give variety for her brother and the kids. She then placed them inside the two different Tupper wear container and those inside big travel bag. Making sure everything was off or put away, she walked over to the key rack to the right of her front door.

Once opening the door and stepping into the narrow hallway she came face to face with her arrogant next door neighbor Inuyasha staring at her with a plastered smirk on his face. She grunted before turning and locking the door before ignoring his presence and started her small trek to the elevator.

Before she could press the elevator button, a very muscular arm shot out from behind Kagome and covered her try at pressing it.

"Good afternoon _Higurashi_." Inuyasha's voice teased.

Kagome feeling his presence suffocating, side stepped and swatted his hand away from the button and went back to ignoring him and pressed the down button.

"Are you ever going to answer back?" He asked.

She sighed not in the mood to play Inuyasha's mind games today. "Good afternoon Inuyasha." She grinded out, the entire time keeping her eyes on the elevator door.

"She speaks!" He exclaimed with false shock. "What else does she do?"

"What do you want Inuyasha!" She shouted finally breaking eye contact with the doors to turn and stare him in the eyes.

Before he could answer the doors slid open allowing Kagome to step inside…alone with Inuyasha. She sighed in defeat.

"Going down?" He asked, finger just above the button to the first floor.

Her response was just a simple nod of confirmation. He complied by pressing it.

"So did you hear about Souta and Hitomi?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"Yeah I'm heading over to his place now." She said turning her head towards him.

That was all that was said before Inuyasha started having his internal conflict.

_Do it! Don't be such a fucking pussy and grow some testicles! But she already looks pissed today… Ah fuck it when does she ever not look pissed when you're around? _

Inuyasha's hand moved over to the elevator control panel and pushed the emergency brake, stopping the elevator making them both jolt slightly. Before Kagome could properly react, she was shoved against the wall to her right with Inuyasha's muscular arms on either side of her face and his own face just inches from hers.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" She clipped. A light blush rising to her cheeks.

"You know Kagome I've been thinking a lot lately, and what I've been thinking is that I should take you out on a date." He admitted smoothly. Internally he was getting ready for the castration that Kagome always promised him whenever he reached the limit with her.

_I'm so dead…_

Blinking several times and still blushing profusely Kagome finally gained her voice back for her mental lapse.

"What? You're asking me out?" Kagome asked incredulously.

_This guy is crazy!_

He made a look of contemplation before nodding. "Yeah…I guess I am…" He paused while leaning in closer, their noses touching but slightly. "So what is it Kags."

How she hated that nickname he used on her so often. People who called her Kags were either her parents or people that were on close terms with her, and he was neither. Normally that name would send a fist to the face, high heel to the foot, elbow to the abdomen, but now it brought dazed to a new brain malfunction.

"Huh…what is what?" She asked trying to collect her bearings but failings.

He let out and airy chuckle and smiled. "Oh Kagome." He smoothed her bangs out of her face. "Whatever shall I do with you?" His nose traveled the side of her cheek and glided down her jugular causing her to let a moan slip out. Suddenly his face traveled back up to hers and his teeth came into contact with her right ear.

That sent a jolt of electricity to the brain and Kagome gasped before pushing her sexual harassing neighbor the farthest away from her. She then jumped to turn the brake back off and press the button of whichever floor they were currently on. She pressed the 4th button.

_I'll just take the stairs!_

Once the doors opened again she stomped out. A laughing Inuyasha followed suit.

"Oh come on Kagome. It was all good in fun." He tried controlling his laughter but the shade of red that currently grew darker on the angered woman's face made it very hard.

"Stop following me you pervert." She growled. She finally reached the door to the stairs and started downward.

"Jeez you don't have to be so uptight about it. It was just a slight nibble to the friggin' ear." He explained still hot on her heels.

She stopped and turned around looking up to him a few stairs higher than she.

"You think that was funny? There could have been security watching!" She screamed.

"So? We weren't going anything illegal and besides that's probably the only action they've seen since before they started working here." He joked hoping to make her calm down.

It did.

She sighed in defeat for the second time that day.

"Why did you ask me out?" Her eyes slumped. She hadn't been out of the building yet and already she was tired.

"Cause' I…" He paused questioning whether or not this was the good time to say how he felt.

_If she says no, then I'll just go back to harassing her more!_

"Because you what?" She asked impatiently. He looked at her for another short second.

"Because I like you…a lot." He shrugged.

She blinked. Her blush coming back into full swing all over again.

"I'm sorry, I thought you said—"

"I like you Kagome." Inuyasha walked down the stairs to stand on the one before hers, brought his hand to her chin to hold her face still and tilted it upwards. He lowered his face above hers slowly closing the distance between their lips…

_**I don't need a knight,  
>so baby take off all your armor!<br>You be the beast,  
>and I'll be the beauty beauty.<strong>_

Kagome's ringtone went off stealing her attention away from what looked like Inuyasha going to kiss her. She turned away from him hoping to hide her blush and fish out her cell from her jacket pocket. She read the screen seeing that it was Kikyo calling. Inuyasha mentally cursed whoever dared ruin a moment he could of gotten away with. Kagome walked down the steps to get on the 3rd level platform to get away from the silently raging male behind her.

_Thank you mom and dad for giving me a sister! _

She took a deep breath and exhaled before answering. "Hello?"

"_Kagome are you stopping by the school or what? It's already 11_." Kikyo said through the other line.

Kagome took a look at her watch and silently cursed.

"Sorry. I'm on my way right now!" She didn't let Kikyo getting another word out as she hung up after putting her phone back into her pocket and bolted down the stairs. Inuyasha noticed her escape and went after her.

"Wait! Kagome!" He shouted after her.

"Inuyasha leave me alone I have to go!" She yelled back. She finally reached the first floor and burst through the door leading her out to the building's lobby and out the front doors. She turned to see Inuyasha still following her and she proceeded to walk faster down the sidewalk and across the street to where her car was parked. Her keys were already in hand as she got to her car, but as luck would have it Inuyasha's arm slammed the car door right when she got it unlocked and opened. She turned to him and gave a fierce glare.

"Stop doing that!" She exclaimed.

"Let me come with you." He simply demanded.

"And why would I let you come with me?" She scoffed.

"Souta already told me you were coming over and wanted a friend to be there with him." He stared into her eyes.

"He has _me_ coming over!" She shouted.

"A friend. Not a sibling. He thought maybe you and I could drive over."

She stared at him for a second before pushing him aside and fishing out her phone yet again before calling her brother. It rang a couple of times before a sniffling yet rough voice answered.

"_Hello. Forever alone Souta Higurashi speaking_." He brother sniffled again. He was really taking the break up hard.

"Did you invite the DOG over today!" Kagome demanded through the other line.

Behind her Inuyasha scoffed.

_Keh. I'll show you a dog wench. _

"_Oh come on sis. I wouldn't have asked you to come if Kikyo wasn't busy with school, I seriously need friends over." _Souta said before the sound of him blowing his nose was heard through Kagome's receiver.

"Ugh. Fine but if I come over and he just happen to have mysteriously disappeared. Check the local cemeteries." She sneered at that last part.

"_Thanks sis. See you guys later." _Souta sniffled.

"Yeah whatever." She hung up. She walked over to the driver's side of her car, opened the door and pressed the button unlocking the other side and slipped in the vehicle putting her bag in the empty backseat. Inuyasha opened the passenger side and slid inside with a smile on his face.

She noticed him smiling at her and she realized the blush never left her face. "Don't give me that look. I need to stop by Kikyo's school and drop cookies for her kids. Pull any funny business and your walking to Souta's. Got it?"

They both slid their seat belts around them and pushed the buckles into their corrective slots

"Aye Aye Madam!" He straightened his back and gave her a small salute. She snorted before turning the key in the ignition letting the car come to life and drove off in the direction to the elementary school.

* * *

><p>Since the start of their drive so far, Inuyasha had complimented her on her blush, her hair, and even her hips. He had tried more than once to hold her hand but failed as she slapped it away each time.<p>

"Gosh you're worst than Miroku!" She screamed whilst mentioned her coworker at the bakery and her friend Sango's current love interest.

"Keh. Where do you think he got it from?" He smirked at her and she laughed but still kept her eyes on the road. After the laughing died down Inuyasha had glanced out the window. When 2 minutes went by he instantly became bored with the awkward silence.

"Kags can I turn on the radio." He asked innocently.

She rolled her eyes. "As long as it keeps you from being annoying sure be my guest."

Inuyasha pressed the button and skimmed through radio stations and failed to find anything that would peak his interest. Radio stations always played the good music until AFTER hours. Giving up he slouched back and looked up…to find Kagome's CD collection. Taking a look through the disks, he found something decent enough for a car ride and inserted the disk inside the player and pressed the play button.

_**Baby girl, I'm not quite human, and I'm not quite a machine. So I guess  
>That leaves you staring at something that's somewhere in between. Yeah, I'm<br>Another hungry lover, but I was born a different breed. Yeah, I can shake  
>You, but then I'd break you, and baby sweat is guaranteed.<strong>_

**I wish I could give you my love and my soul, but inside my chest**  
><strong>There is nobody home. My heart may be missing, but my hands will recover it.<strong>  
><strong>Don't think this is innocent. I sink my teeth right into it. My eyes and my<strong>  
><strong>Mouth agree- you'll be coming home with me. Cause girl, you know. Girl, you<strong>  
><strong>Know. Cause girl, you know. I'm an animal (animal) animal. I'm just a<strong>  
><strong>Animal, animal.<strong>

Kagome raised her eyebrow at Inuyasha while he serenaded her as she drove. She tried not to laugh and keep focus on the road but it became difficult as he started melodramatic movements by placing his left hand to his chest and his right arm pointed in Kagome's direction.

Her blush had evidently grew back and she finally lost control of her smile.

"Come on Kags. I know you know the lyrics." He poked her side causing her to giggle. She shook her head no and he turned up the music.

_**Girl you locked the door behind you when you walked into my room. And your  
>Eyes have got me thinking that maybe there's a different side of you. Cause<br>When I'm attacking, your nails are scratching, so I wonder could it be -  
>That when your clothes fall to your feet, you could be an animal like me.<br>**__**  
><strong>_

While singing those lyrics Inuyasha had sang them with a seductive smirk and mischievous gleam in his eyes making Kagome to blush ten-fold.

By now, other cars had noticed the man and woman blasting the music very loudly and said man singing along to the lyrics looking as if he has the urge to stand up and dance in the moving vehicle and sad woman cowering in her seat. Kagome now as red as a crayola crayon, moved to turn down the stereo but Inuyasha slapped her hand away.

"Sing." He said.

She sighed before joining him to the second part of the chorus and together they sang.

_**I wish I could give you my love and my soul, but it's time I trust that  
>There's nobody home. My heart may be missing, but my hands will recover it.<br>Don't think this is innocent. I sink my teeth right into it. My eyes and my  
>Mouth agree- you'll be coming home with me. Cause girl, you know. Cause<br>Girl, you know. Cause girl, you know. I'm an animal (animal) animal. I'm  
>Just a animal, animal. <strong>_

_**Crawling on your hands and knees slowly over to me, reach out to touch my  
>Face. Anticipation. Push me up against the wall. Whispers and mix in all<br>These tricks you try to pull. Manipulation.**_

**My heart may be missing, but my hands will recover it. Don't think this is**  
><strong>Innocent. I sink my teeth right into it. My eyes and my mouth agree- you'll<strong>  
><strong>Be coming home with me. Cause girl, you know. Cause girl, you know. Cause<strong>  
><strong>Girl, you know. I'm an animal (animal) animal. I'm just a animal, animal.<strong>

The song ended and the two were already hysterically laughing. Kagome now wasn't red from embarrassment but from laughing to hard and so was Inuyasha. Luckily Kagome had just pulled into the parking lot of the park where she saw her sister surrounded by many little children. Once officially parked she pulled her key from the ignition and the motor went still._  
><em>

Grabbing her bag from the backseat she unbuckled her seat belt, opened the car door and stepped out. She then lowered her head back inside to face Inuyasha.

"Stay here. I'll only be a few minutes." She demanded.

"Are you kidding? There's monkey bars, no way I'm missing my opportunity." He joked and rushed out the car.

Kagome snorted before walking over to join her sister and the children. Kikyo noticed Kagome walking in her direction with a bag in hand and Inuyasha running over to …the monkey bars.

She nervously laughed as she hugged her sister. "Uh…Kagome…Inuyasha is with you." She stated.

"You don't think I know that? " She sarcastically smiled. "Souta invited him over today and didn't tell me."

Kikyo then nodded in understanding. She kind of felt bad for her sister. She knew she hated her neighbor with a burning passion but didn't see how much of a harm she said he was when she met him. Kikyo and Inuyasha had instantly become friends when they met, their love for history made them buddies.

From the looks of it she could tell Inuyasha like her sister and tried along with Souta to get the two to reconcile their differences and give each other a chance. She hoped that one day they could probably be an item. Kagome never did had well enough luck with the opposite sex, but it would help if she wasn't so headstrong.

"HEY! IT'S MS. KAGOME!" A child exclaimed as they noticed who was standing next to their favorite teacher. The children all ran over to Kagome in hopes she was there with cookies like she usually was and when they got there they almost took her down as they all crowded around her.

"Hey kids! Wow look at you all, you're all getting so big." She ruffled the care of a couple of kids surrounding her. How she loved kids. Sometimes she envied Kikyo for taking the teacher route but at times when she had to cancel their brunch dates to grade some tests she realized she wasn't missing much.

"Class how bout we give my sister some room." Kikyo announced using her teacher voice and all the children slowly back away from Kagome but still enough room in case she did bring something sweet. "Great now let's sit on the grass." She looked around to see everyone comply to her demand and a student had their hand raised. "Yes Shippo what is it?"

"Who's that weird guy with on the monkey bars?" The little red headed boy pointed behind him.

Everyone turned around to face the direction of the playground behind them and they all witness Inuyasha move back and forth on the monkey bars with his feet barely off the ground.

"That's Ms. Kagome's…" Kikyo glanced at Kagome. "Friend." Kagome shot her sister a look who tried her best to keep a positive look in front of the children. "Who wants cookies?"

Every child's hand shot up with a fidgety 'pick me' attitude. The sisters smiled and started passing around two cookies per child from the plastic container.

Inuyasha, who had stopped his fooling around, had kept his eyes on the sister he lived next door to. He watched as a bright smile went across her face as she let kids pick and choose and nibble on her homemade desserts.

* * *

><p>"He's infuriating Kikyo!" Kagome exclaimed to her sister as the two watched the kids entranced by Inuyasha and his amazing talent of keeping children occupied.<p>

"Kagome he obviously likes you, and if he was willing to ask you out I'm pretty sure he has deep feelings for you. Why does it bother you so much?" Kikyo inquired.

They watched as Inuyasha lifted one child after the other into the air, spun them around and put them down before proceeding to the next child who wanted attention. The happy gleam in his eyes shined.

"What about him doesn't bother me? He's obnoxious, arrogant and pig headed. Just last week he ordered 5 large pizzas and had them delivered to my place." She admitted.

"Wow…" Was all Kikyo could say. "But think about it, remember what mom used to tell us about boys? If a boy bugs the hell out of you most likely he li—"

"I know, I know most likely he likes you. Kikyo we aren't in elementary school like these kids are anymore." Kagome sighed. All she wanted to do was go home and take a nap.

"Well I say you give it a shot. It's not like you have anything to lose." Kikyo said slowly.

"Give it a shot?" Kagome considered.

Kagome wasn't going to deny that she wasn't attracted to the silver haired man. Obviously not out loud or in front of him was she going to deny it at least. Since the first time she met, even though he was drunk she couldn't help but blush as she witness a man's pants fall in front of her so…easily.

So they had a bumpy start sure, but when she really thought about it, she never gave him a real chance. Fate just had decided to be finicky and be cruel to the either of them. She blamed him for being so damn hot. It was his fault for having those strong broad muscular arms that looked like they could carry three of her. His fault for having the ability to make her blush every 3 minutes.

His fault for choosing to work out every day and improve the chiseled outlines of his abs. When not making her life hell, she would catch him running shirtless for morning runs. His fault for choosing pants that just made him look even more godly. His fault for using those god damn sexy indigo eyes to stare into her soul. Every fucking time.

_Damn him!_

She was torn between punching his face more than 100 times or running up to him and kissing him passionately. She watched as Inuyasha lifted the last child in the air before putting them down and walking over to where she and he sister sat on the benches. The kids went on playing on the rest of the equipment.

"Any cookies left?" He asked when he finally got there.

"We're going to Souta's later you can eat then." Kagome had to shield her eyes as she looked at him.

Inuyasha slumped down a little too close to her left . "Okay." He replied as he wiped his forehead. "Woo Kikyo your kids are a handful. I'm already tired." He joked.

"Yeah well that's the reason I'm never having kids. I already have these ones." Kikyo giggled. "So Inuyasha, I heard from Souta you've been doing well lately. "

"Keh. Yeah I got a promotion this week." He grinned.

"Oh congrats! I know working at your father's company from the ground up must be tough."

Inuyasha had been working for his father directly out of college. Just like his older brother Sesshomaru, he had to start on the very first level: The Mail Room. It was most definitely a pain in the ass especially when his father knew of his skills. Within the 4 years he had been working for his father, he already surpassed others that had been on the same floor for 7 years.

What Inuyasha wanted most was to take over Sesshomaru's place as VP when his father retired and handed over the business to his sons. For now he just worked in financial marketing for the company's technology branch. It wasn't his most skilled job but the pay was good enough.

He grinned at the children before looking at Kagome.

"What time is it?"

Finally breaking out of her silence Kagome responded, "Oh it's almost 12. We need to go." While checking the clock on her cell phone.

The three adults stood stretching slightly before Kagome engulfed her sister in a tight one armed hug while using her other arm to hold her bad. Kikyo then moved passed her sister to hug her male friend.

She then proceeded to whisper into his ear.

"She's considering it. Good luck." She giggled when she saw his face morph from shock to an embarrassed fluster.

"Keh. Considering what? Jeez Kikyo." Inuyasha looked everywhere but the smirking woman in front of him. He went over with Kagome to the playground to say goodbye.

"We have to go kids!" she shouted.

A lot of protests and groans followed suit but they got over it as they swarmed Kagome and Inuyasha's feet.

"You'll come back right Mr.?" Asked Shippo intended Inuyasha.

"Sure squirt. I'll come whenever Ms. Kagome comes by." He winked at Kagome who scoffed. The children cheered once hearing his announcement and waved at the two departing adults. Kikyo waved at them as well before turning to the children.

"Ok class, recess if officially over! Time for school again." She smiled as the kids groaned yet again and raced each other back across the field and into the school. She turned back to watch her sister and friend walk back to Kagome's car with a small smile.

_Good luck you two…_

* * *

><p>"Who knew you were so great with children." Kagome said as she was on the road again on her way to Souta's place.<p>

"Yeah well what can I say, kids love me." He smirked at her.

"And what was up with you coming with me next time?" She gave him a look.

"I want to visit them again. They're some pretty good kids."

"Yes. They are, but you can visit them whenever you want. Why with me?"

"I don't know. They probably would think Kikyo and I are dating or something." Inuyasha said as Kagome came to a stop light getting ready to head out on the freeway leading into downtown.

"And what is wrong with them thinking that?"

"You might get jealous." He gave her a look, something in his eyes and what she said made her blush.

After a pause that felt like eternity she finally responded.

"Inuyasha I highly doubt you will get jealous." She assured.

Inuyasha yawned and let his seat back while closing his eyes. He turned his face in Kagome's direction and slowly drifted off.

"Whatever you say Kags." Was the last thing he said before he fell asleep completely.

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha…" Inuyasha felt a finger poke his side and he grunted to tell whoever to stop. He then heard a frustrated sigh and a dainty hand lightly grip and shake his shoulder.<p>

"Inuyasha wake up we're at Souta's place."

"No mommy Souta doesn't live with me anymore." He said to the voice. Whoever he said it to snorted and snapped their fingers by his ear and paused. He then felt something wet being stuck in right ear and began to twist counter clockwise. Inuyasha finally jolted upwards and smacked the rear view mirror.

He saw Kagome howling in laughter.

"Did you just— did you just give me a wet willy?" Inuyasha tried to wipe her saliva out of his ear. Once he felt it all gone he growled at her.

"I'm sorry but you wouldn't wake up." Kagome giggled. "Souta said he used to do that to you when you were roommates. He picked it up from me you know."

"Ugh. Like sister like brother." He continued to glare at her.

She just smiled at him. "Can we go now? I need to lock the car."

Inuyasha then slid outside the car and wiped his ear again. "Jeez Kags of places to put your saliva on my body you chose my ear." He then dodged a blue comb that went flying out at him.

"Jerk." Kagome said as she turned to go inside the apartment building with Inuyasha in tow.

The both walked into the elevator and realized it was x5 smaller than their apartment building's elevators and stood shoulder to shoulder. Inuyasha pressed the button leading to Souta's floor and awkward silence had slipped inside the car and surrounded the two. Nostalgia silently washed over them as they recalled the earlier events of today. Luckily the doors opened back up and they stepped out and proceeded to Souta's front door. Kagome knocked and heard rustling around from inside.

Souta her little brother opened the door. His appearance looked awful. His eyes were puffy from crying, his nose red and stuffy making his sniffle and he looked pale. It broke his sister's heart to see him in this state. She held her arms out once the door was fully open.

"Aw baby brother come here." She cooed and he followed suit by wrapping his arms around her waist and proceeded to cry on her shoulder. Inuyasha just stared in shock at his best friend. He knew Souta was taking it hard but damn.

"My love life is over!" His voice croaked. Inuyasha felt all he could do was pat his shoulder.

"It's not over dude. She doesn't know what she's missing out." He assured him.

"You're just saying that." Souta said into his sister's shoulder as she patted his back.

"No he's not. Souta you're a great guy and she was willing to end her relationship with after…after..after how long was it?" Kagome asked.

"2 years." Souta and Inuyasha said together. And Souta cried again.

"We should go inside. People will think something's up." Inuyasha reminded them.

Souta sniffled and stopped his flow of tears for a second. "Oh sorry guys, come on in. Sorry the place is a little messy."

Messy couldn't define what his apartment looked like. Tissues lay scattered all over the living room floor and couch. The kitchen table was surrounded by empty ramen cups and bottles of beer. The coffee table was covered in pictures of Hitomi and Souta. Each and every one of them had either Hitomi's face either cut out or had devil horns over her head. The bathroom smelled like…well it smelled like a plumber's nightmare. Kagome took note of avoiding liquid intake for the time period she would be with her brother. She sat beside him in the chair by the couch and Inuyasha standing beside the couch both watching Souta blow his nose with an odd sound.

"Wow…" Inuyasha trailed off. "Um…hey Souta guess what. Kagome brought cookies." He said in false enthusiasm.

Souta eyed his friend for a split second before his eyes glanced over to Kagome's bag. He snatched at it and grabbed the plastic container and throwing the lid just barely over his sister's head. He then stuffed his face in cookies.

"I'm glad you like them. " She said sarcastically.

"Hey we should watch some movies! I just got an account with Netflix after…_she_ dumped me." Souta burst back into tears and went back to his cookie eating.

The other two sighed as they watched the young Higurashi boy continue to breathe in his pitiful state. Inuyasha couldn't take any more of this. He decided that his bladder had enough neglecting that day and head over to the bathroom.

Kagome and Souta both stared in the direction of the bathroom as they heard a very masculine scream come from inside. A very peeved looking Inuyasha stormed back into the living room.

"Souta what the hell— is living in your toilet!" He shouted pointing his finger in the bathroom's direction.

"Oh yeah. I tried flushing her toad and it didn't work; he just kept swimming back up… so I decided to put bleach in there with the little bastard. It's just a few hours old you can still use it though. " Souta sniffled.

Inuyasha and Kagome both stared at the young man with a mortified look.

"That's it! Souta open some fucking windows. This place stinks! Kagome get some popcorn going and I'll start up Netflix. And shit, Souta don't eat up all the damn cookies." Inuyasha walked over to Souta and snatched the container from him.

* * *

><p>After hours of movie watching, home cleaning, a couple drinks of beer and 3 board games, Souta finally felt better enough to stop crying and get his mind off of Hitomi. It had been a hard job but Inuyasha and Kagome congratulated each other.<p>

Checking her cell phone Kagome noticed it was already going on 10. She looked down to see her little brother had fallen asleep on her lap and his feet placed on Inuyasha's lap. He was still watching the movie and sipped some of his beer. It wasn't until half a minute later did he realize that she was staring at him.

"What?" He tilted his head and smiled.

She just shook her head "Nothing."

"Keh whatever wench." He paused before looking out on Souta's patio deck. "Want to get some fresh air?"

"Sure. Any minute now I'm sure Souta's going to drool." She joked.

The gently set Souta back down on the couch when they got up and put a blanket from his bedroom over his body. Inuyasha then took Kagome's hand and led her through the patio entry door.

She walked over to the patio railing and stared up at the stars.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" She said whilst looking up.

"Mhm." Inuyasha agreed but he wasn't looking up at the night sky. His eyes were trained on Kagome's face. This caused her to blush again. The light from the moon gave highlight to her face.

He inched closer to her and although her mind told her to _Get away from him! _Her feet didn't dare move from their spot.

"You think he's going to recover?" He asked reaching for a lock of her hair and playing with it.

"It's Souta. He recovers from anything." She smiled up at him, immediately regretting when she saw the look from earlier in his eyes. She decided that the city below was interesting to watch. Strong arms wrapped around her torso and she felt Inuyasha's head rest on her right shoulder.

"Like sister like brother…" He whispered. She did everything in her power not to shudder from his soft tone.

"You know you never answered my question." His lips brushed against her ear, and his fingers thrummed against his arm.

"What question?" She sounded dazed.

"Will you go out with me?" He said.

She gasped. Her face turning to the color of a rose. She opened her mouth but she felt her voice quiver and took another second to regain confidence.

"What if I said no?" She inquired. She heard him chuckle.

"I'll just keep asking." She could feel him smirking.

"And what if I said…yes.."

He felt her physically turn her body around to face him and her back to the rest of the world. Her heart beat rapidly as his hand travelled down her arm and took hold of her own, his eyes trained on hers the entire time. He brought it up to his lips and kissed the inside of her palm making her visibly shudder.

"I think you already know the answer." He said slowly as he lowered his face over hers, theirs lips barely brushing each other.

"Inuyasha we shouldn't…what if it doesn't even work…?" She silently voiced her fear.

He cupped her chin, making her face him.

"I plan on making it work." He said simply before closing the distance between their lips. It was clean and simple before they broke apart, Kagome looking flushed and Inuyasha looking as if holding back. When he saw how cute she looked he couldn't control it anymore.

"Shit." He muttered before crashing his lips over hers more urgent than the first time. He brought her hips closer to his and she moaned against his touch. He opened her mouth with his own and slid his tongue inside and let it slowly caress hers. He bit her bottom lip and they both groaned. They didn't hear the patio door open and someone stand there silently.

"Well I'm glad I get to see a couple happy when I feel like utter hell." Souta said sarcastically.

The other two jumped 3 ft apart from each other, both of their lips bruised. They both shared a look of guilt on their faces for forgetting the heartbroken man in the living room who could easily see their make out session.

"Souta I'm so sorry I—" Kagome started but her brother cut her off.

"I'm fine. Seriously it's about damn time." He chuckled. "Now get out of here and go have fun you two." He said as he went back to sitting on the couch.

They shared a shocked look before chuckling and heading back inside. Kagome kissed her brother's forehead and grabbed her bag as she walked to the door, she watched as Inuyasha fist bumped his friend and tried to steal a cookie but Souta hissed and swatted his hand away.

"I'm letting you date my sister. Not steal my cookies fool!" He glared.

Inuyasha shook his head before joining Kagome by the door. "By Souta! I'll call you tomorrow." She said to her brother who wasn't even paying attention.

His response was just "Yeah yeah."

She shut the door and stared at Inuyasha.

"So…what now?" She asked.

"I don't know. How about a breakfast date tomorrow? We do live across from each other." He smirked.

"Keh whatever." She folded her arms in a very Inuyasha style. He laughed and took her hand leading her down the hall.

"You know I don't feel like I want to sleep when I get back to the apartment." Kagome said. "Want to come over and make a cake with me?" She said suggestively.

"Depends…will there be heavy making out involved?" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"As long as you don't drink yourself sick and keep the music on my stereo down, sure." She smiled before he brought his lips to hers. They then proceeded to get inside the elevator and continue their lip locking.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading! Earlier if you read the Disclaimer I mentioned Rumiko's hanyous and my friend pointed out to me that Rinne is kind of like Inuyasha and Ranma's love child XD. We've talk a lot about Rinne actually and this is my theory: I love it so much because it makes me feel like Inuyasha never truly ended and Ranma had a happier ending than what I read. It gives me hope. <strong>

**Anyways review, favorite, go and listen to Animal by The Cab and review telling me that you believe my thoughts on that song being Inuyasha sexy side's theme song or read Rin-ne. Anything! **


End file.
